Capucine (Prime Earth)
At one point, an Avatar of The Green promised to protect her from her fate during the 13th Century, a promise she remembered throughout her life. The Seeder Following an excursion in Metropolis involving Scarecrow, the Swamp Thing came across Capucine, who demanded that he help save her. When asked who she is, she invoked the statute of the Sanctuary of the Green Leaf, "Sanctuarium Folium Viride", one of which Alec himself was not aware. She demands that he protect her not during her life, as she can take care of herself from the various mercenaries that come to kill her and take the remainder of her extremely long life for their own, but after her death. Alec was reluctant to offer her sanctuary, given that all he knew of her was that she had a name and was very good at killing. Still, he did not intend to turn her down just yet. As Alec traveled to Scotland in order to face the Seeder, Capucine warned that her own time is very short - and someone was coming for her. Upon his return from Scotland, Capucine announced to Alec that the Seeder had come to the swamp and attacked her when he found out that the Swamp Thing was not there at the time, leaving the message "It's time, Professor" for Capucine to tell the Green Avatar. Fortunately, with Alec's help, Capucine would heal quickly, though ashamed that she was not able to fulfil her sole duty of fighting on his behalf. Alec turned his attention, then, to the message, admitting that before he was the Avatar, he was a scientist. Capucine is surprised to learn that all avatars were once people, before they were chosen, but said that if Alec was once a scientist, he still is. Preparing, Alec led Capucine deeper into the swamp, showing her to the house that he once, long ago, built for Abby. She hoped to stay there, with him to protect her from what horrors are seeking to destroy her, though before she could explain in greater depth, Alec sensed the Seeder's presence, and left here there. A fight between the Seeder, revealed to be Jason Woodrue, and the Swamp Thing is cut short by a violent intervention by Capucine, who snaps the former's arm, freeing a weakened Alec enough to entrap Woodrue in vines. Though Alec refused to kill the Seeder, he threw more seeds at Capucine, attempting to kill her, but the seeds having no effect on account of the influence of the Parliament of Trees. Upon the rise of the Seeder to the mantle of the Swamp Thing, Capucine was forced to run for her life when he attacked her in Louisiana, where he had stayed since Alec had left to duel with the Seeder for the right to be the Avatar of the Green. Rise of the Wolf and the Lady Weeds End of Immortality The Metal | Powers = * : As a result of the monks' dealings with Etrigan and the formula provided, Capucine has a lifespan of one thousand years. As of the end of her thousand years, she has lost this facet, but has instead gained a body of plant life as she lives in The Green. :* :* :* | Abilities = * : Capable of disarming swordsmen and killing them with their own weapons while she herself is unarmed. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}